There are various known methods of determining the level of molten metal in a bath of molten metal. Such methods include optical, radiometric or electrodynamic means. In one such proposed method (set forth in European Application EPO 150 670 A2), eddy currents are induced and measured in the molten metal by a coil. The currents serve as a basis for determining the distance of the molten metal from the coil. From a comparison between desired and actual values, the amount of molten metal sought to be poured into the metal bath is set and obtained.
Another method, employing optical means for measurement, is described in Federal Republic of Germany OS 29 31 199. In that description, light pulses are projected by a mirror onto the surface of the bath and the reflected light pulses are detected. The travel time of the light is a measure of the distance between the surface of the bath and the optical device.
These prior art methods are both trouble-prone and very expensive.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a method for determining and regulating the level of a bath of molten metal, in which the level of the bath can be determined and regulated easily and in reproducible manner.